


Sonnet #2: Finnlo at the Nutcracker

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Finn has never been to see the Nutcracker, so Ben takes him - despite not really wanting to go himself.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28





	Sonnet #2: Finnlo at the Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> Following the overwhelming response to [Sonnet #1: Finnreylo in the Wendy's Drive-through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305321), I decided to try my hand at another sonnet, this time for the Star Wars Advent Calendar 2019 (and a gift for Jessa, who loves Finnlo and was my co-mod on the 2019 Finnlo-Focused Multiship Anthology). Sonnet #2 is much sweeter and less dirty than Sonnet #1 but I hope it is no less enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you so much to semperfidani for organizing! Have a happy holiday season, everyone!

The Nutcracker: Ben had gone every year,  
From childhood until he was a teen.  
But Finn had not. Discussions made it clear,  
He wanted to experience the scene.

Ben rolled his eyes, but Finn? He was entranced  
As Drosselmeyer handed gifts around.  
Ben watched Finn watch the children as they danced,  
Finn's smile glowed, and he laughed - a lovely sound.

Delicate fairies danced, the sugar plums;  
Ben tried to fight the pricking in his eyes.  
Finn’s joy had touched him where he had been numb,  
The pleasure in Ben’s heart was a surprise.

The crowd greeted the cast with cries and cheers;  
Finn took Ben by the hand and kissed his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized in horror the day this was to post that it had too many stanzas, so I removed one. If you want to read the original, complete, not-quite-a-sonnet, with an extra stanza, you may read it [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1faWa0kBaWCZLWijhKlnpCWxhgQgruD20gNn97cVrXdc/edit?usp=sharing) (it's on Google Docs) This is the stanza that infamously rhymes "rodents" with "prince".


End file.
